Thirteen Reasons Why: The Afterstory
by Cosmiac
Summary: This is something that one of my friends who swears he can't write, wrote before Thirteen Reasons Why blew up. It's about what happens after the events in the book have taken place. (Oneshot?)


Notes: Hey, everyone. Please give feedback on this so I can prove my friend wrong about his level of writing skill.

* * *

It's been 5 months since Hannah committed suicide. Nothing has changed since that time, Hannah's seat is still empty. The tapes that were only supposed to be heard by the thirteen people ended up being spread around the school, someone didn't take them seriously. Everyone heard about all the incidents that led to Hannah's death. The school was changed at that point, many were suspended, expelled or even arrested. I was left alone as I did nothing wrong to Hannah, but I wish I could have done something. Even just appearing on those tapes changed the way I thought and felt about Hannah.

But it was already too late, as Hannah couldn't have been saved no matter what anyone tried. Not that she was really trying to be saved. I always went home thinking of the tapes, all the things Hannah went through. Why didn't she tell anyone what was happening? She could've gotten help. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I held them back. How come Hannah didn't come to me for help? She should've known I would've helped her. But none of this matters anyway, Hannah's dead and she's never coming back. At least I thought. I saw a box at my front door.

"No, it can't be…" I stuttered

I opened up the box and saw a single tape inside. "Were there more tapes that Hannah didn't send out?"

"This tape looks like it was made fairly recently though." I said, "I'll go listen to it."

I took the tape into the garage and put it into the stereo. I hesitated to press the play button. What if it wasn't Hannah who sent the tape? What if it was someone just playing a joke because they knew I was on the tapes? "Well," I said, "Guess there's only one way to find out." I pressed the play button on the stereo.

 _Hello there, Hannah's back again except one thing's different._

"Its Hannah," I said out loud my voice cracking.

 _Clay, you were the only one to get this tape, because you're the only one I can trust to keep a secret._

What else could Hannah have to say?

 _I'm not dead, I faked my death. All I did was take a pill to lower my heart rate_ then _two strong sleeping pills. Whatever you heard or were told wasn't true. I don't wanna say exactly where I am just in case someone else hears this tape, so I left a map on the bottom of the box the tape arrived in._

I looked inside and saw the map. I opened it up and looked at it.

 _There are three red stars on the map, each holds a clue to my location. Clay, I hope you will actually try to find me._

Why wouldn't I?

 _I know what I did on the night of the party, but if you listened to the tapes you know what I was going through. I hope you find me soon. See you soon, I hope._

The tape cut off. As soon as it did I took the map went upstairs and took the walkman just in case there were more tapes. I headed for the front door but then I saw my mom there. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"My friend's house, for a school project." I hoped she would believe me after what happened last time I said a school project.

"Ok, but be back before dark." She said.

I was surprised that she just let me go without question. I left the house and opened up the map and looked for the first star. It was at the park in the center of town. The same location as the first tape. I started to run towards the bus stop. When I saw a bus stop I ran even faster to catch it. I hopped on the bus.

After a few minutes, the bus stopped at the park. I went to the location of the first star and saw a box. It was a good idea to bring the Walkman. I opened the box and inside was a tape. I popped the tape in the Walkman and pressed play.

 _Hello Clay, if you're listening to this you've decided to embark on this quest. That sounds kinda nerdy but let's get serious here. I know you wouldn't be doing this for fun, you really want to find me. So I left the first clue in the place I saw in my dreams and in reality too._

She's talking about something that happened in the tapes.

 _You should know what I'm talking about if you listened to the first tape. If not then get to looking around._

I knew exactly where I needed to go. I walked over to the rocket slide and climbed up. At the very top, a tape was taped to it. I put it into the walkman.

 _If you're listening to this tape that means you've found the tape with the clue. So here it is. Clay we both know this place very well, we were close here, and we're here every day. That's the first clue. Go find the other clues if you wanna know more._

That clue was kinda vague. That doesn't leave a lot of places for me to start looking. I need more clues. I opened up the map and looked for the second star. It was at the house of the party. I never thought I would have to go back into that house.

I hopped on the bus again and headed towards the next red star. Why didn't Hannah do this before? She could of told her parents or someone else that she was still alive, but she told me. The bus didn't stop where I needed to so I got off and ran.

When I got in front of the house I saw that there was a key on the floor. I picked it up and opened the door. There was no one living there but there was still furniture. I walked into the living room and saw a box on the couch. I opened it and put it into the Walkman.

 _So, you've come to the place where we both realized that we liked each other. But there's something hidden here. In a place you know I was, if the tapes were listened to. Start looking._

Hannah was in a lot of places in this house. I checked inside of the couch, nothing. I went upstairs to the bedroom and check on the bed, nothing there either. Where could it be? Hannah said where in a place where she was, so where could that be? Then I remembered, Hannah hid in the closet for a while after what happened. I opened the closet and saw a single tape inside. I put it in the Walkman.

 _You've found the next clue, great for you. Now you have a choice here, you could try and find me based on this clue or go to the next one. So here's the clue. This place wasn't very important to us, but it was a place where we could be together. If you think you can find me then come here. If not, continue on to the last clue._

There could only be two places Hannah's talking about. That's the school and the movie theater. I think she might be hiding away in the theater. I should check. Taking my third bus ride of the day I headed to the movie theater. Where in the theater could you hide? Doesn't seem like a lot of places. I arrived at the theater and walked inside.

There was no one there. Not an employee or a customer. Strange, it's open but no ones here.

"Hannah!" I yelled out. "Are you here?!"

There was no response. What if she's not here and I made a mistake? "I should look around." I said.

How is it that the theaters open but no one's in here? I started checking the theater rooms and saw movies playing, but no one there. I was about to leave but I saw that the employees only room was open a crack. I stuck my head inside to take a look, and saw someone sleeping on the floor. I wasn't sure if I should approach the person. I did anyway. "Hannah is that you?"

The person woke up and looked at me. It was Hannah.

"Clay," Hannah said. "You found me."

"Hannah, why would you fake your death?" I asked.

"You listened to the tapes, you know all the trouble I went through."

"I did, but you could of just told someone what you were going through." "You could of gotten help"

"I tried, but no one listened. So I decided to take an easier way out."

"So what are you gonna do now? Everyone thinks you're dead. You can't just pop up."

"I leaving the town. I'm going to find somewhere where they don't know who I am."

"So why'd you want me to find you?"

"I want you to come with me."

What? She wants me to go with her? "Why me?" I asked.

"Because like I said before you're the only one I can trust."

"But what about my family? My friends?"

"I know what we can do."

So in the end I found Hannah and left with her. I decided to tell my family I left in the only way I could. I left a box of tapes and the Walkman at my house and left town with Hannah.


End file.
